


seasonal depression

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, megapvptagquest, tryna fill the megapvp tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s cold.Mega’s used to it of course. Every year, the temperature plummets. So does his mood.essentially- mega has seasonal depression, is saved by the power of friendship
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	seasonal depression

It’s cold.

He’s used to it of course. Every year, the temperature plummets. So does his mood.

He’s walking to the bus station. Ice crackles underfoot. Snow falls into his boots with every step, he feels it melting into his socks. 

Maybe the cold would’t bother him if he were warm inside. 

“That’s cheesy,” he decides. Tugging his scarf up further, he ploughs forward. 

-

A quiet bus ride, two hours of jotting down notes, and buying hot chocolate at starbucks, and Mega’s back where he started.

His small little apartment room.

He curls up in bed. The hot chocolate is good but it burns his tongue with each new sip. Oh well, at least he feels something for once.

He logs onto invaded.

-

A few weeks into winter. As it gets colder, the snow piling, windows frosting, more layers of clothes, Mega feels the apprehension (that never quite leaves) worsening.

He films a video with Leftboob and cameos in a Skeppy stream. That should be enough to feed the simps.

He opens twitter. He scrolls through his timeline, liking fanart and posts from his friends. 

It’s late and he should probably sleep but sleeping takes too much energy.

So the rest of the night is spent neglecting the essay that’s due before christmas break, listening to his spotify playlists.

-

-hey  
stupid  
answer

Mega doesn’t need to look to know who it is. It’s 8:15 pm, and he just finished his third cup of coffee. His procrastination has resulted in only one day left to hand in his stupid essay. It was about “his idea of a perfect christmas”.

He could resume in just a sentence: a christmas without the suffocating dread and anger of his everyday life. But he was expected to write a thousand words. Not to mention, his professor probably wouldn’t want to hear about his seasonal depression.

Ding!

The notification yanked his attention back.

mega answeeeerrr  
somethings wrong w invad  
im serious

Mega knows it’s bait.

He joins anyway. 

-

As expected, Skeppy has called him on for content. He redecorated the server into some cursed winter wonderland.

Mega knows the reaction Skeppy desires is anger. But he couldn’t care less at the moment. The familiar mean side of him is hibernating.

He makes an attempt. A few snide comments. Forced anger. That’s enough-

“Mega, you good?”

Mega pauses. He deletes whatever he was typing and replaces it with “yeah?”

“You just seem off. We can record later if y’want?”

Oh. Was it that obvious? The bitch can’t even hear him and he knows? Mega types a “its fine, we can continue”.

“Nah, let’s just play bedwars or somethin’.” A few clicking sounds. “Get on hypixel uncute mute,”

Mega doesn’t protest. It’s cold inside and outside, a distraction sounds nice. 

-

It’s cold. But Mega feels warm as he listens to his friends banter. They don’t mind his silence. His presence is plenty.

He’s swaddled in blankets, with a too big hoodie on. He watches the snowfall through his window. By tomorrow, it’ll be halfway up his legs(maybe it’s less shocking when you consider Mega’s short but that’s a different story).

He’s brought back at the sound of Bad yelling language. Apparently Skeppy said a naughty word. He smiles a bit and types “yeah watch your fucking language skep”.

He hears Bad squawk indignantly, and Skeppy’s loud laugh right after.

It’s cold outside. Mega feels warm here though.


End file.
